De un inexplicable amor, Renace un clan
by Shaoran28
Summary: Hacía casi un año ya que Sasuke Uchiha había regresado a Konoha. Integrándose en la sociedad y al servicio Shinobi. Desde ese entonces el recuerdo de la imagen angelical la cual sus ojos quedaron prendados aquel día que despertó después de la guerra, vivía atormentándole preguntándose ¿Por qué no dejaba de pensar en Hinata Hyuga?
1. Chapter 1

_**TITULO**__: De Un Inexplicable Amor, Renace Un Clan._

_**AUTOR**__: Shaoran28_

_**GÉNERO**__: Narutoverse. Romance/Drama/Friendship_

_**PERSONAJES**__: H. Hinata/ U. Sasuke._

_**BETA: JenSchiffer**_

_**PORTADA: Change-4ever**_

_**COLOREO: Seba Uchiha Otaku**_

_**.**_

_**Aclaraciones**__**de**__**la**__**Historia**__:_

_Hola nuevamente gracias de ante mano por leerme de nuevo con este fic. Esta historia se realizará en dos arcos pequeños __**"De un inexplicable amor"**__ que será el primero basado en la adolescencia de los protagonistas. Y __**"Renace un clan" **__ donde habrá transcurrido 12 años aproximadamente y conocerán la vida madura (por así decirlo) de Sasuke, Hinata y los involucrados._

_Espero sea de su agrado la trama._

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_Los Personajes de Naruto Shippuden, son obra del Señor Kishimoto._

…

"_No tenían muchas cosas en común, sus edades eran distintas, sus maneras de caminar no coincidían y mucho menos la estatura. Nunca pensaban igual, tenían ideas diferentes. El era dueño de sí mismo, ella una niña insegura. Sus manos parecían haber sido hechas como piezas exactas para encajar una con la otra, con los dedos entrelazados y mirando en la misma dirección…"_

_** .**_

CAPITULO 1

¿ATRACCIÓN?

El tiempo había transcurrido desde la cuarta guerra. La atmosfera de dolor y sangre se había disipado, con el transcurso de los meses. La paz reinaba en la Aldea Oculta entre las Hojas (_Konohagakure_), y los aldeanos y Shinobis a pesar de las múltiples pérdidas, trataban de regresar a la normalidad afrontando con valentía los sacrificios y ausencias que dejo aquella 4ta guerra Shinobi. _¿Por cuánto tiempo, la paz permanecería? _Nadie lo sabía…

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

En la torre del Hokage. La ya, recuperada Lady Tsunade, yacía en su oficina en presencia del ex ninja renegado, él último de los Uchihas, líder y representante del _"Ojo copiador giratorio"_.

-Uchiha Sasuke.- la rubia, de piel blanca, ojos marrones claros y de edad madura. Se encontraba sentada en su escritorio, con las manos entrelazadas, a la altura de sus labios.

- Has demostrado arrepentimiento de tus actos y tu lealtad hacia Konoha, en estos meses desde tu regreso.- levanto la mirada y la dirigió al joven frente a ella – ya no es necesario que te tenga bajo la custodia de los ANBUS, los cuales se le dio la misión de vigilarte en el tiempo de prueba. Confío que tus actos de ahora en adelante serán honorables.- dijo la Gondaime con rudeza, y dio un suspiró con pesar ante su decisión – puedes retirarte.-

El joven de ojos de color ónix, salió de la oficina, no sin antes hacer una reverencia en cortesía ante su Kage (a pesar que aquello le fastidiaba) y sintiéndose aliviado de la noticia. Pues sabía que con aquella decisión, su nombre seria removido del libro Bingo y ahora volvería a una vida normal como Shinobi de Konoha.

Shizune fiel compañera de la hokage de ojos y cabellos negros. Cerró la puerta tras salir el joven, no muy convencido de la decisión de la recuperada Hokage.

-¿Está segura que podemos confiar en él, Tsunade-sama?- cuestionó la mujer mientras cerraba la puerta.

-Naruto confía en el Shizune.- respondió tomando a su pequeño cerdo y girando su silla hacia la ventana- nosotros haremos lo mismo.-

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

En las calles de Konoha caminaba el joven de 17 años, de cabellos azabaches, ojos de color ónix muy penetrantes, y piel pálida pero suave.

"_Miren es Sasuke Uchiha"_ repetían los aldeanos al verlo pasar _"¿Como la Hokage permitió que volviera a la aldea? Es una escoria"_, murmurando entre ellos, otorgándole una mirada de desprecio, al joven Uchiha que pasaba por ahí. Aun no lo aceptaban era obvio, por sus actos de odio y venganza que había realizado contra la aldea, pero eso era algo que sinceramente a él, le importaba nada. Aun así gracias a su amigo el rubio hiperactivo de ojos azules, portador de _kyubi,_ _Uzumaki Naruto_. Gracias a él y a las palabras de su hermano _Uchiha Itachi,_ recapacitó y ayudo a vencer a Madara Uchiha junto a la alianza Shinobi.

-¡Sasuke-kun!- se escuchó un grito a lo lejos.

El chico miró sobre su hombro, para ver caminar hacia él, una chica linda peli-rosa de misma edad, ojos color jade y tez blanca. A su lado se encontraba aquel chico de sonrisa zurrona, que lucho incansablemente para que el Uchiha regresara a la aldea.

-_Dobe_, Sakura.- dijo con su habitual frialdad, al detenerse.

Naruto avanzo a grandes pasos con las manos detrás de su cuello, para alcanzarle.

-_Teme_ iremos a comer a donde Ichiraku - dijo el rubio sonriente, colocándose junto a él.

-¿Quieres venir? Sasuke-kun – cuestionó la Haruno con un ligero rubor en sus mejillas, al llegar hasta ellos.

A pesar de lo sucedido, tiempo atrás en esos meses desde su regreso. Había ambos jóvenes limado asperezas para bien del equipo, al cual se había reintegrado Sasuke. Y por la antigua amistad que había al menos por parte del Uchiha y principalmente para complacer al _cabeza-hueca_ de Naruto, a quien le debía mucho.

El ojinegro asintió con indiferencia, colocan las manos en sus bolsillos para seguir caminando y sus amigos le imitaron siguiéndole.

Al llegar al sitio tomaron asiento, Sakura decidió sentarse en medio d ellos dos, como lo hacía en antaño, y ordenaron un bol de Mizu Ramen cada uno. Naruto ordenó varias raciones de ramen; Sasuke por su parte solo, miraba con desagrado al rubio por su forma exagerada de comer, preguntándose _¿Cómo carajos ese idiota era el héroe de las naciones Shinobis?_ Naruto no tenía remedio.

Fue entonces que sintió aquel chakra cálido que hacía meses desde su regreso, le perturbaba en demasía, pocas veces le había visto y cada vez eran más eran sus ansias de encontrarse con ella, y no entendía porque de ello. Pues para él, era irreal y común a la vez. Esa chica no lo miraba como los demás, ni como sus aun existente fangirls (que eran inmunes a sus serias mirada, excepto a las miradas asesinas. Con las cuales hacia que lo dejaran en paz, cuando se exasperaba). Pero esa chica a pesar de todo le ofrecía ligeras y tímidas sonrisas llenas de respeto y sinceridad. Algo que solo Sakura y Naruto le daban por su amistad de antaño, ella lo hacía porque le nacía, eso podía verlo a simple vista.

La vio adentrándose al local y su atención fue total a sus elegantes movimientos al caminar, era como si el tiempo se detuviera a su alrededor solo para verle avanzar en lentitud, detallándola absorto. La chica de 16 años piel blanca, cabellos azulinos largos que terminaban hasta su cintura, ojos violáceos se acercó al viejo Teuchi y haciendo una reverencia saludo al dueño del local, para luego pedirle amablemente con su habitual elegancia un té para llevar. Fue entonces, cuando se percató de la presencia de sus ex compañeros de academia, y se dirigió hacia ellos para encararles e hizo una reverencia nuevamente.

-Hola Hinata ¿cómo has estado?- hablo la peli-rosa con una sincera sonrisa.

-Bi-Bien Sakura-san, he estado entrenando mucho, es muy amable por preguntar.- dijo tímidamente la chica, y dirigió su mirada hacia el rubio -Naruto-kun - saludó un poco cohibida, ante la presencia del chico.

A pesar de que la guerra le había vuelto más segura y determinada la esencia de su personalidad aun estaba intacta y era la cual la hacía única ante los ojos de muchos.

-Hola Hinata-chan. – Respondió el rubio con un sonrisa, aun con fideos colgando de la comisura de sus labios.- ¿quieres un poco de Ramen?.- cuestionó con gracia y la chica negó avergonzada.

Sasuke solo se limitaba a mirarla, ¡era ella! La chica que pasaba de él. Era Hyuga Hinata, esa insignificante a quien recordaba cada noche, en esos últimos meses, después de la guerra Shinobi. A la que detestaba en cierta manera por despertar el anhelo en él. El anhelo de topársela en la aldea. Incluso se sobajo en más de una ocasión, acercándose a los distritos Hyuga´s con tal de verla aun sin entender aquella ¿_Atracción_? Ó lo que fuera que le provocaba su recuerdo. Pero pocas veces había ocurrido, era como si el destino se la escondiera, por alguna extraña razón había querido ver esos ojos nacarados que por primera vez, notó aquel día en su despertar.

"_Hinata, debo admitir que es bonita. Como había visto en mis pesadillas, aunque me irrite la idea tengo que admitirlo". Pensó._

Sasuke sacudió su cabeza para salir de su pensamiento nauseabundo y continuo mirándola con descaro. Ella le sonríe de forma amable y tierna, era alguien aparte de sus amigos le otorgaba una sonrisa, y a decir verdad las sonrisas de sus de amigos, en ocasiones le irritaba pero en cambio, la de aquella chica lo hacía sentir extraño. Haciéndole recordar el día en que le vio por primera vez, quedando prendado de su imagen angelical.

…

_Abrió los ojos con lentitud, su visión era borrosa. Parpadeó un par de veces para acostumbrarse a la claridad, aunque no funciono del todo haciéndole cerrar sus parpados de nuevo, debido a la molestia. El cuerpo le dolía horrores, Madara era bestia, lo había dejado hecho una piltrafa._

"_Maldito". Pensó._

_Sintiendo que el dolor le recorría, cada fibra de su cuerpo. En ese momento deseaba estar muerto, ¿Así de jodido estaba?._

_Fue entonces que sintió algo frio en la frente y abrió los ojos nuevamente._

_-Lo … Lo siento.- la dulce voz lo despertó totalmente.- no quise molestarle, pronto Sakura-san y Naruto kun volverán a su lado.-_

_Sasuke fijo su vista hacia la vos, sin decir nada hasta que su visión reveló la imagen de la joven. Su piel era blanca, parecía porcelana fina, su rostro tenía cierto rastro de polvo aun así, sus facciones eran delicadas e impecables. Y sus mejillas adornadas con un ligero sonrojo. Sus ojos se quedaron prendados de su imagen._

_Hermosa_

_Fue lo que pasó por su mente en ese momento, pues la elegancia de sus facciones la hacían resaltar y hacer única ante sus ojos. La observó con detenimiento, era un miembro del clan Hyuga, sus ojos violáceos la delataban y con humor vio que era una Kunoichi ¿Cómo podía alguien de apariencia tan frágil, portar ese uniforme aduciendo que participó en la guerra?_

_-¿Quién eres? –cuestionó con vos rasposa._

_Ella sonrió, hasta para algunos de sus compañeros de academia fue invisible así de patética había sido. Aunque dudaba que eso hubiese cambiado aquello._

_-Hinata Hyuga.- su intensa mirada hizo que apartara su mano con el paño frio que había puesto en su frente.- es…estudiamos la academia juntos.-_

_Humedeció nuevamente el paño en un recipiente de agua fría. Que yacía junto a la camilla en una mesita._

_-Hump.-_

_Fue lo único que respondió, pues su cabeza le iba explotar no tenia mente para seguir una conversación, aunque debía aceptar que su compañía era buena, la prefería en vez de quedarse solo en ese momento donde se percibía dolor, tristeza y sangre. Y quizás donde aun no era bienvenido del todo a pesar de su ayuda. Pero ella estaba ahí junto a él, en aquella improvisada tienda de enfermería. Aquello le pareció un noble gesto._

_Hinata por su parte, percibió su incomodidad y le pareció prudente dejarlo. Pues ella era una desconocida para él, lo mejor era buscar a Sakura quien la había dejado al cuidado de él. Mientras iba a ser una revisión, al recién revivido Neji Hyuga a pedido de la ojiperla. Pues aun no había despertado y aquello hacía sentir ansiosa a Hinata._

_-Buscaré a Sakura san.- le dijo con intensión de calmarle, colocándose en pie. Pero algo se aferro a su mano y giró sorprendida. -¿Uchiha san?.-_

_Sasuke la haló sentándola en su camilla, sin saber el porqué. Solo siguiendo el instinto de tener cerca de él, el chakra cálido que aquella chica desprendía y lo hacía sentir en calma, en aquel momento que lo necesitaba. Y agradecido de que ella no pusiera resistencia de su agarre._

_-Quédate.- no era una petición, era una orden. _

_Ella solo asintió y colocó nuevamente el paño en su cabeza. Y ahí estuvo con él en una silenciosa compañía, hasta que sus parpados pesaron nuevamente, y se quedo dormido._

…

Tan inmerso estaba en sus pensamientos, que ni siquiera se había percatado de que la chica se había dirigido a él. Hasta que el rubio hablo.

-Vamos Teme, no seas grosero.- dijo el oji- azul.-no le contestaras a Hinata-chan.-

- Hyuga- fue su respuesta en un indiferente saludo.

-¿Cómo es…esta Uchiha-san?- cuestionó la ojiperla con timidez y cortesía como siempre le ha caracterizado.

-Aun me adapto- dijo dándole la espalda a la chica y tomando un sorbo de té.

-Me alegro mucho po…por usted- sonrió y se percató de la hora –¡oh! me tengo que ir - hizo una reverencia tomó su té, pagándolo y se marchó despidiéndose con un gesto de mano.

Sakura y Naruto la despidieron imitándola, Sasuke ni siquiera se inmutó. La expresión del rubio cambio en un segundo, reflejando culpabilidad. Sakura notó como el oji-azul se le había borrado la sonrisa.

-¿Aun te sientes mal, Naruto?- cuestionó la peli-rosa- Hinata estará bien, ella se alegra que le hayas sido honesto- lo miró sonriéndole.

-Lo sé- dijo serio.- Hinata chan es la persona más dulce que he conocido, se merecía una respuesta.-

-Y tú se la distes Naruto, una honesta.-

Sasuke no pudo evitar prestar atención (más de la necesaria), mirando a Naruto de reojo. Molestándole la asquerosa dulzura que había en su voz, al referirse a ella. Se colocó en pie depositando su dinero en la barra.

-¿A dónde vas Teme?.- cuestionó el rubio al verle pararse de manera abrupta. Sakura también lo miraba extrañada.

No respondió. Dando la vuelta y se marchó maldiciendo por el ligero amargo que provocó recordarle aquella estúpida historia, sobre el amor infantil de la Hyuga por su mejor amigo.

-Y para lo que a mí, me importa.- se dijo mordaz preguntándose _¿Qué mierda pasaba con él?_

Y con ese pensamiento se marchó, al antiguo distrito Uchiha donde yacía su recién reconstruida casa. La cual Yamato había reconstruido para él, a petición de Kakashi.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Dos meses Sasuke pasó de misión en misión, reincorporándose a su vida como Shinobi ganándose poco a poco la confianza de sus camaradas y antiguos compañeros de academia, así como también la confianza de algunos aldeanos.

En esos meses el Uchiha se topaba con Hinata por la aldea (ahora más seguido), ya fuese en las calles ó entrada de Konoha, incluso en la torre del Hokage. Cuando los equipos eran llamados para asignar alguna que otra misión.

Hinata acaparaba su atención desde el momento que percibía su presencia. Ella siempre caminaba en calma junto a sus compañeros, a veces escoltada por aquel pedante genio revivido de su clan o el otro Hyuga que parecía su sombra cuando le acompañaba aun más sobre protector que su primo ó cuando lo hacía sola. Pero siempre, siempre ajena a su mirada. Pues para ella era solo un compañero mas, alguien común al cual le restaba importancia. Aquello le fastidiaba en demasía. Pues los demás tenía mucha o poca de su atención, menos él.

Cuando coincidían en algún local de la aldea, ella a veces lo ignoraba ó le saludaba cuando se percataba de su intensa mirada. Tenía que conformarse con su cortesía que le daba, por mera educación.

_¿Se estaba obsesionando?_

-No.- se dijo a sí mismo. Mientras se enrumbándose al bosque para entrenar.

Era solo que ella lo ignoraba, y eso hería su ego. Lo hacía sentir… ¿feo? ¡Por dios! Era Sasuke Uchiha, quien tenía más de la mitad de la población femenina de Konoha tras él (Haciéndole competencia claro ahora Uzumaki Naruto, el héroe de Konoha) a quien se le abalanzaban encima en un desesperado intento, por llamar su atención.

_¿Acaso el quería su atención?_ No, no la quería era solo que esa chica era rara y le provocaba curiosidad. Era todo.

Eso se decía constantemente convenciéndose.

-¡Mierda!.- mascullo al sentir.

Aunque le extraño, era casi media noche y le hizo preguntarse si alucinaba con ella, pues era lo único que le faltaba.

Oculto su chakra (algo en que era un experto) para pasara desapercibido y ocultando también su presencia tras un árbol. La vio pasar corriendo entre las ramas y no lo dudo. Fue tras ella tomando una distancia prudente, hasta que llegó a una cascada en el rio. La vio caer en pie y el hizo lo mismo tras unos arbusto controlando su estamina, para que no le notara.

-¿Qué haces Hyuga aquí?.- se cuestionó intrigado en un susurro.

Miró como caminaba a la orilla de rio, comenzando a despojarse de sus sandalias ninja. Para luego tocar con el pulgar de su pie el agua. Ella sonrió y dedujo que la temperatura del agua le agrado. Lo siguiente que hizo no se lo espero.

Prenda, tras prenda caían al césped. Sasuke no podía apartar la mirada más bien no quería hacerlo. Con cada prenda que se despojaba se sentía ansioso, pues aquello estaba provocando una extraña sensación en él. Algo que jamás había sentido.

La braga de la chica, descendió sus torneadas piernas. La última prenda cayó al suelo. Sasuke estaba en presencia del pecado, encarnado en una inocente mujer. El Uchiha sudo frio y el nunca lo hacía ni siquiera, en situaciones de peligro.

Miró su hermosa espalda curvilínea, mientras la chica se ataba sus hebras azuladas en un tomate poco elaborado, dejando libres algunos mechones rebeldes. Su cintura era pequeña, sus caderas demandantes, miró ahí desde su escondite la deliciosa redondez y firmeza de su bien formado trasero. Todo se le hizo perfecto.

Observo hechizado a la joven, apretando los puños hasta que se pusieron blancos para controlar su chakra. Pues ella era una rastreadora, la cual pertenecía al mejor equipo de Konoha. Pero controlarse era pan comido siendo un Shinobi a su nivel, aunque el fuego que tenía en su interior amenazaba con quebrar su concentración.

"_Vete Sasuke, Vete ya vistes suficiente." _ Se reprendía a sí mismo. Estaba faltándole al respeto a una compañera. Pero no se movía. Su cuerpo era insolente, al igual que su mente que empezaba a tener ideas nada sanas.

La luz de la luna bañaba el lugar, y ella con elegancia camino sobre el agua. Sus hermosos ojos resaltaban con la iluminación natural. Ella era un ángel tentándolo. La Hyuga giraba y el agua se movía con el chakra que concentraba en sus delicadas manos. Todo resplandecía a su alrededor, parecía rodeada de destellos hipnóticos. El Uchiha nunca había presenciado en ninguna de sus compañeras de equipo (Sakura ó Karin) técnica más hermosa, como la que sus ojos miraban.

-Basta.- se reprendió por lo bajo.

Y sintiéndose un pervertido desapareció del lugar en una nueve de humo. Sin que la chica supiera que había tenido un espectador a su acechó.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Al día siguiente en uno de los campos de entrenamiento, bajo la intensa lluvia y el manto de la noche. La joven Hyuga era lanzada con tal fuerza contra uno de los árboles que rodeaba el lugar.

La chica peli-azul se colocó en pie tambaleante y limpió con la manga de su polerón lila, el hilillo de sangre que salía por la comisura de sus labios. Neji Hyuga, el joven 18 años, cabellos castaños obscuros, ojos violáceos y rasgos delicados iguales a los suyos. Yacía frente a ella en la elegante postura de combate del clan Hyuga.

El joven se enderezo, sabiendo que su prima estaba al límite.

-Hinata-sama ya es suficiente- le dijo con amabilidad, y caminó hacia ella para ayudarle.

-¡No!- alzó la voz un poco la chica, pero desvió la mirada avergonzada, por su acción.-quiero continuar por… por favor Nii-san- bajo de tono cohibida.-

-Hinata-sama- con seriedad en su voz hablo el joven y a la vez preocupado de su insistencia por desgastarse de esa manera - no ha descansado, llevamos horas entrenando ya es suficiente por esta noche, el clima no ayuda además.- la miró fijo. - estoy cansado- mintió.

Neji no entendía para que continuaba con su obsesiva manera de entrenar _¿Acaso no veía lo lejos que había llegado?_

Pues Hinata era una chica fuerte (pero aun carecía de confianza) había entrenado muchos en esos años y antes de la cuarta guerra, ya que fue asignada como miembro de la segunda división de la gran alianza Shinobi. El sabía que estaba decidida a ser aún más fuerte de lo que ya era, pues para el consejo aun no bastaba a pesar de sus logros, querían mas de ella, pues para el líder de este no era suficiente. Encontraba superior a su hermana menor Hanabi. Y ella en parte lo creía, gracias a su tímida inseguridad.

La Hyuga quería igualar a Neji y ser mejor que su hermana menor Hanabi, ahora sus motivos no eran el rubio Uzumaki (el amor que intentaba olvidar) ahora sus motivos era otros, Hinata quería superarse. Para al fin oír de los labios de su padre Hiashi, el líder del clan Hyuga que se sentía orgulloso de ella, por ser fuerte, por ser digna de ser la hija del honorable líder. La Hyuga deseaba tanto que ese momento llegara y por ello, tenía que entrenar mucho para lograrlo.

-Lo siento Ni…Nii-san- lo miró con ternura y agradecida de su apoyo - tienes razón – su cara reflejaba tristeza – solo quiero que mi… padre vea que soy fuerte en verdad y deje de compararme con Hanabi chan- a quien adoraba con locura.- no quiero volver a escuchar más que mi carácter es débil.- dijo apretando su puño y mordiendo su labio inferior, mientras una lagrima rodo por su mejilla.

Neji se acercó a Hinata limpió su lágrima con su dedo pulgar, mientras le tomaba del rostro con ambas manos. Pues tras aquel incidente en la guerra se habían unido más que nunca. El Hyuga era un jounin muy orgulloso, calculador y vanidoso, pero en cuanto se trataba de su prima, se volvía una persona distinta dispuesta a protegerla.

-Venga – le ordenó el oji-perla y la rodeo con sus brazos, para reconfortarla.

Sin percatarse que a lo lejos, en una rama de unos de los árboles que rodeaba el campo de entrenamiento resguardándose de la lluvia. Se encontraba el Uchiha que desde hace un rato observaba aquella escena.

Sasuke sintió empatía por Hinata. Le entendía a la perfección, sabía que era estar bajo la sombra de alguien.

_¿Sería acaso por ello que sentía atracción, por Hinata Hyuga?_

_**.**_

_**Dedicado a Jenny Fonseca.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Nota:**_

_La desgraciada de Shaoran lo hizo muajajajaja, borró los 12 capis de esta historia para iniciarla de nuevo._

_Perdón, en verdad si alguien no estaba de acuerdo con mi decisión, pero en verdad la historia y yo necesitábamos un nuevo inicio. Pues la inspiración no cedía y con el nuevo inicio realmente el capi mejoró y un poco mi escritura._

_Aclaró en este primer capi mi beta __**JenSchiffer **__no hizo una revisión por ahora, pues quise darle la sorpresa de la nueva trama de la historia. Así que si ven un Horror (error) por ahí es de Shaoran jajaja ya en el segundo capi se estrena como beta jejeje._

_Una vez más muchas gracias por su paciencia, por leer voy a tratar de trabajar diario en mis capis para una actualización seguida, pues se que es angustiante esperar yo lo he hecho y entiendo un poco a los autores ahora que me les uní como escritora es dar lo mejor en esta edición. Tratare de que la esencia de la historia no se pierda solo haré ligeros cambios para adaptarla al manga y hacer cosas nuevas sobre todo más largos que valga la pena volver a tenerlos leyendo la historia._

_Para los que leen las demás historias que escribo y esperan mis contis de mis fic. Ahora estoy trabajando en el capi 2 de esta historia titulado __**"Misión" **__y la actualización del capi 5 de __**"Nace un amor en el desierto " (GaaHina) **__y bueno los que esperan __**"Ojo Blanco"**__ (arriesgo de que me linchen) me esperaran un buen tiempo pues MI VILLANO HA SIDO TROLLEADO, mi amado óbito es bueno y necesito ver más el desarrollo del manga para dar una solución. Así me da oportunidad actualizar __**"UNA NUEVA VIDA"(ItaHinaSasu y NejiIno) "KONOHA ARTS" (SasuHina y NejiShion)**__ y mi __**NejiHina "DESPERTAR"**__. Si no ha leído y gustan pasar por ellos agradeceré su opinión._

_Besitos y abrazos virtuales_

_**::Shaoran::**_


	2. Chapter 2 Misión

_Los Personajes de Naruto Shippuden, son obra del Señor Kishimoto._

…

"_No tenían muchas cosas en común, sus edades eran distintas, sus maneras de caminar no coincidían y mucho menos la estatura. Nunca pensaban igual, tenían ideas diferentes. El era dueño de sí mismo, ella una niña insegura. Sus manos parecían haber sido hechas como piezas exactas para encajar una con la otra, con los dedos entrelazados y mirando en la misma dirección…"_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Dedicado a**_

_**Diana Milena Plaza**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**BETA**_

_**JenSchiffer**_

_**.**_

CAPITULO 2

MISIÓN

-KU-RA-MA, KU-RA-MA.-decía el rubio en tono de sermón.- así se llama _Teme_.-

Las cejas de su amigo temblaban perdiendo ya, su poca paciencia. Sasuke estaba malhumorado el idiota de Naruto hablaba, hasta por los codos. En ese momento se arrepentía de haber ido a buscarle, para entrenar esa mañana y distraerse. Para no pensar más en aquella escena erótica, la cual presenció en la cascada por estúpido, aquella noche. Pues no sabía que lo había motivado a seguir a la Hyuga.

Su actuar era estúpido y él no era así. Todo era culpa del idiota de Naruto, que no se le despegaba en ningún momento y le había pegado la idiotez.

Naruto seguía parloteando y lloriqueando algo sobre la falta de Ramen en su estómago, y Sasuke por su parte iba contando mentalmente, para no propinarle a su rubio amigo un puñetazo. Su conteo iba ya por 9 y no le estaba funcionando.

De pronto Naruto se detuvo y comenzó agitar su mano tratando de llamar la atención del grupo que venía a su dirección, pero ignorando sus presencias. El Uchiha estaba a punto de reñirle para que dejara de manotear como tarado, hasta que…

-¡Hey Naruto!.- Saludó a lo lejos, el chico de aspecto salvaje.

Sasuke se quedó de piedra, pues si él se acercaba, eso significaba que su pesadilla venia con él y la comitiva que llegaba de misión. Suspiró con pesar mirándolos de reojo los vio llegar.

Kiba Inuzuka de 17 años cabellos castaños, ojos negros, marcas de colmillos rojas en sus mejillas, a su lado caminaba Akamaru, su fiel can de gran tamaño. Del otro lado se encontraba, Shino Aburame de 18 años, un chico de piel blanca y cabellos afros en puntas, usaba gafas negras y vestía una sudadera que tapaba hasta su boca. Era un chico misterioso un poco callado, solo hablaba para decir lo preciso.

Hinata venia tras ellos en compañía de Sai un chico de 17 años, era un joven ex ninja de raíz _(Departamento de entrenamiento de Konoha)_ alto cabello negro y corto, ojos negros y piel blanca. El joven era bastante extraño en su actuar aunque, después de la guerra se había esforzado por ser mas sociable y en ese momento estaba intentando serlo con la Hyuga.

La oji-perla venia sonroja y negando con su cabeza ante lo que le decía Sai, el cual reía de manera forzada, ante su gesto.

Kiba notó lo que sucedía a su espalda y miró sobre su hombro a Sai, malhumorado.

-Ya déjala idiota, no pintarás ningún garabato de ella.- bufó exasperado todo el camino de regreso a la aldea había estado acosando a Hinata, para que lo dejara pintar un cuadro de ella.

-¿Qué pasa?.- intervino Naruto al ver que después del saludo, lo ignoraban.

-Sai desea pintar en un lienzo a Hinata.- respondió Shino con simpleza.

Sasuke miró al chico de sonrisa falsa de reojo, salteado su mirada al chico exclusivamente. Evitando a Hinata, por obvias razones.

El chico ex Raíz sonreía aún mirando a la chica que jugaba con sus dedos a su lado. A el Uchiha por alguna razón, comenzó a molestarle aquel sujeto.

-Entonces Hinata-san.- insistió el chico de sonrisa falsa, haciendo que a Kiba le diera un tic en el ojo.- ¿Me permitirá plasmar su belleza en un lienzo?.-

Hinata bajo la mirada aún jugando con sus dedos sonrojada, al ver que la atención de los chicos iba a ella.

-Humm yo… bueno yo…- y un estornudo interrumpió su respuesta.-lo siento.- se disculpó por su gesto.

Entonces fue Naruto quien hablo esta vez motivado, por su curiosidad.

-¿Y por qué quieres pintar a Hinata-chan?.-

- Porque es bonita.- respondió Sai con una sonrisa.- y es una chica agradable. Es la única a quien no me ha permitido hacer un cuadro de su persona.-

- Pues píntame a mí, también soy agradable y guapo.- dijo el oji-azul con gracia.

-Y humilde.- agregó el Uchiha burlesco, Naruto era idiota.

-Bueno vámonos Hinata.- kiba tomó a la chica de la mano exasperado, cansado de la ridícula charla que tenían y la haló hacia él. Pasando a modo su "hermano mayor".- Akamaru.- el can ladró.- llevemos a Hinata lejos de este pervertido acosador.- refiriéndose a Sai. Ya se imaginaba que clase de cuadros quería hacer con ella, los raros eran los peores.

Shino acomodo sus gafas.- Yo haré el reporte de la misión.- mientras veía como Kiba remolcaba a la chica, quien estornudo nuevamente.-¿Vamos Sai?.-

El chico asintió pues ya vería su oportunidad después de lograr que Hinata, fuera su nueva _musa_.

Naruto asintió en una especie de despedida ante los chicos que retomaban caminos distintos. Sasuke solo miraba a Kiba y Hinata que avanzaban a paso lento ante ellos.

Ni siquiera lo había mirado, continuaba tratándolo como si no existiera y aquello lo ofuscaba en demasía. Miró su espalda y como se ondeaba su sedosa cabellera azulina. Un vistazo de la chica desnuda, en la cascada vino a su mente y aparto la mirada de ella.

-Vamos Dobe.- entre más lejos de ella, mejor.

Fue entonces que ambos chicos sintieron a su mentor y se detuvieron, ladeando la cabeza hacia la dirección que Kiba y Hinata junto con el can habían tomado. Y en un _"puff" _acompañado de una nube de humo, lo vieron aparecer ante ellos.

Hinata casi salta encima de Kiba ante ello.

El jounin, ex -ANBU y líder del equipo 7. Saludó a la pareja con su expresión floja y medio dormida, sonriendo bajo su habitual mascara. Mientras Kiba mentalmente le decía una serie de grosería al ninja_ copy_, por el tremendo susto que le metió a ambos.

-Qué bueno que los encontré.- dijo el peli-plata.

Hinata ya más tranquila hizo una reverencia al sensei. – Buenas tardes.-

Kakashi asintió en cortesía y dialogó con ellos un rato. Por su parte Sasuke y Naruto aún seguían en su lugar esperando al peli-plata a sugerencia del rubio. Pues Naruto quería comer Ramen gratis y con Kakashi ahí, era su oportunidad perfecta.

Después de un rato los dos integrantes del equipo 8 se despidieron del jounin, para retomar su camino. Para alegría del estómago de Naruto.

-¡Oye, oye Kakashi-sensei!.- el rubio avanzó y Sasuke le siguió pues no tenía más que hacer.

El ninja _copy _los saludó en un gesto de mano y se vio aliviado, de no ir tan lejos en busca de los chicos.

-Me alegra verlos.- dijo al verlos llegar hasta él.- Me facilitaron el trabajo.- ambos chicos enarcaron una ceja ante lo dicho.- iba a buscarte a ti Sasuke, tiene misión.- aclaró su duda.

-¿A dónde iremos?.- cuestionó el rubio entusiasmado.

-Tú, no.- respondió el peli-plata.- él.- señalo al oji-negro, Naruto hizo un mohín desilusionado.- Tsunade sama necesita que recuperes un pergamino irás con un compañero. El pergamino fue robado a un camarada que venía de regreso a la aldea.- le entregó un pergamino con la información y él lo tomó abriéndolo, leyendo el contenido.-

Analizando el pergamino, vio que su compañero debía hacerse pasar por su hermano. Supuso que sería posible usando el _Henge no Jutsu._

-¿Quién será mi compañero? Mi supuesto hermano.- cuestionó burlesco.

-Querrás decir hermana.- aclaró Kakashi. Mientras Naruto fisgoneaba la información leyendo sobre el hombro del Uchiha.- Será Hinata, de hecho le acabo de informar y fue a prepararse salen en una hora.-

Sasuke se tensó al escucharlo.

"_Mierda"_ pensó.

Definitivamente alguien lo odiaba allá arriba, lo estaba poniendo a prueba y escupiéndole en su cara.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

El manto de la noche se empezaba hacer presente. Hacía horas que habían salido de la aldea enrumbándose en un silencioso viaje. En ocasiones se escuchaba uno que otro estornudo por parte de la oji-perla, tenía la nariz roja evidencia clara de un resfriado causado, por haber entrenado dos noches atrás bajo la lluvia, cuando tenía síntomas de este y al irse de misión repentinamente, no lo trató.

Sasuke por su parte iba algunos pasos delante de ella, pues su presencia le provocaba ansiedad e irritación, lo hacía divagar en estupideces. Ella estaba haciendo estragos en él y se negaba analizar la razón de ello. Porque tenía una irritante sospecha de cuál era la causa y él no se dejaba llevar por las malditas hormonas, nunca lo había hecho y menos lo haría por alguien débil e insignificante como Hyuga Hinata.

Maldecía a Tsunade por elegirla como su compañera. Solo por la estúpida idea de que sus tonos de color de cabellos eran parecidos punto más, aparte de ser rastreadora. El Sake le había dañado las neuronas a esa mujer. _¿Por qué tenían que hacerse pasar por hermanos necesariamente?_

"_-Ella es perfecta para la misión e infiltrarse- había dicho Hatake. -Además de que Shino no estaba disponible por asuntos de su clan - _(había solicitado permiso antes de salir de misión) _- Kiba por obvias razones "Akamaru" del cual no se despega y tres son demasiados para la misión. Además ¿Quién sospecharía de un par de hermanos mercaderes?- le explicó."_

La misión era sencilla (al ojo crítico de Sasuke), debían ir a la villa _Katabami Kinzan_ en el país de los ríos. Un pueblo minero donde se extrae minerales y los procesan en oro. Ahí debían buscar al ninja rebelde que había robado un pergamino de importancia para la aldea y capturarlo para luego entregarlo a los Jounin de _inteligencia,_ que estarían esperando su señal para ir en busca del sujeto e interrogarlo. Para así averiguar un poco más de la pandilla de rebeldes a la cual pertenecía y estaba causando problemas en algunos lugares. Sasuke en parte agradecía no tener que lidiar con el futuro prisionero, ya bastante tenía con la Hyuga.

-Busca un lugar donde acampar.- ordenó el Uchiha deteniéndose.

El mando de líder se le daba de manera innata.

-Sí, Uchiha-san.- respondió la chica con suavidad, formando el sello activó, _el ojo blanco_.

La chica observó un claro a un par de kilómetros, informándole al azabache. Sasuke retomo su camino en la dirección indicada, sin decir más.

Hinata suspiró con pesar ante la actitud del chico, pues conforme avanzaba el viaje notaba que su irritación iba creciendo. Al parecer ella no era de su agrado, quizás en algún momento lo ofendió con su tímida actitud (no sería el primero que le molestara, su padre la desaprobaba siempre) ó quizás el chico pensaba que sentía desprecio por su persona, como la mayoría en la Aldea. A decir verdad, Hinata pensaba que algo bueno había en Sasuke Uchiha. Pues a pesar de todo Naruto, Kakashi y Sakura (sobre todo ella, después que atentó contra su vida) estaban a su lado sin importar lo que, los demás pensaran. Además que el Uchiha siempre apoyaba al Uzumaki en viajes diplomáticos y de alianzas como apoyo moral, Naruto ya era el sucesor _oficial_ de Tsunade y un símbolo de heroísmo en Konoha. Por todo ello, la Hyuga pensaba que en el fondo Sasuke, no era oscuridad si no una barrera de frialdad con la cual se protegía, para no sufrir más de lo que había sufrido. Ella lo entendía y lo respetaba por ello.

Y así con ese pensamiento, siguió al joven Uchiha.

**.**

Yacía cerca del claro alrededor de una fogata cortesía del_ Katon_ de Sasuke. Hinata estaba envuelta en un manta debido al frío, pues habían avanzado ya medio camino y ya las temperaturas altas que había en las noches en el país del rio, se hacían presentes. Le costó horrores llevar el ritmo del Uchiha, pero logró ir a la par con él, a pesar del malestar que sentía. Su cuerpo no ayudaba debido al resfriado, pero se sentía satisfecha por no ser un estorbo, en sus condiciones.

Ambos analizaban la ruta, más bien Hinata la memorizaba para no cometer ningún error. Sasuke había sido claro.

"_Quiero acabar con esta maldita misión lo más pronto posible"_ eso había dicho entre dientes y ella cooperaria en todo para que así fuese.

Ni loca desobedecía, después de todo el chico fue entrenado por uno de los Sannin _"La serpiente blanca de Konoha". _Su molestia era palpable y ella nunca lo había visto así (no era, como que pasara mucho tiempo con él), pero solo conocía su habitual seriedad y era mejor no tentar su suerte. Aunque sabía que no le haría daño, pero más valía prevenir que lamentar.

-Una vez que atravesemos la frontera del país de los ríos.- finalizaba el Uchiha las indicaciones.- cambiara el color de tus ojos y tu vestimenta similares a mi apariencia.-

Ella asintió ante lo dicho.- No lo defraudaré.-

-Bien.- guardó los mapas y la observó titiritar un poco.- ¿Ya tomaste algo para ese resfriado? No quiero cargar contigo o que estropees la misión.-

Hinata negó -Estoy bien, puedo aguantar des…después de todo soy una Kunoichi.- le dijo sonriendo con sinceridad y gracia.

Sasuke quedo mirándola absorto, fascinado por el gesto de sus labios. Su sonrisa era hermosa. Sintió el errático latir de su corazón _¿Qué coños pasaba con él?_

-¿Uchiha-san?.- la chica inclinó la cabeza un poco, por la intensa mirada del chico azabache.- ¿Pa..Pasa algo?-

Su voz lo hizo volver.- No, vete a dormir Hyuga.- ordenó.- haré guardia.-

La chica asintió solemne.- Buenas noches Uchiha-san.- se colocó en pie y se enfundó en su bolsa de dormir. Sasuke decidió sentarse de bajo un árbol lejos de ella y observar el manto estrellado deseando acabar con esa misión lo más pronto posible, antes de que terminara aceptando lo que en realidad pasaba, con la Hyuga.

No supo en qué momento se quedó dormido. Pero al despertar a la mañana siguiente, un ligero aroma a lavanda lo embriagó. Abrió los ojos y se vio cubierto con la manta de la oji- perla, dirigió su mirada hacia donde se encontraba la chica y la observó echa un ovillo en su bolsa de dormir. Y comprendió lo que había hecho.

Sonrió.

En ese momento, esa chica. Lo había hecho sonreír de forma sincera, lo que no había hecho en años, con un gesto simple y desinteresado. _Así de graves estaban las cosas._

Y con esa sonrisa, se colocó en pie para despertar a la chica y retomar su camino.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

La patrulla de Genma Shiranui un _Tokubetsu Jonin (Gran Ninja Especial) _apareció en medio del bosque rodeando a un circulo con sus otros dos compañeros a Nara Shikamaru, el antiguo Chunnin de los 9 novatos. El chico se caracterizaba por su expresión de pereza y cansancio. De cabellos largos en punta amarrados en una coleta, ojos marrones y pendientes en sus orejas, portando el uniforme Jounin.

El Nara había sido tele-transportado por el _Hiraishi no Jutsu (jutsu del dios del trueno volador)_ por la patrulla de Genma quienes habían sido la escolta del cuarto Hokage, _Minato Namikaze_ del cual habían aprendido la tele-transportación instantánea. Su misión había sido esperar la señal de los Shinobis (Sasuke y Hinata) que se infiltrarían a la villa _Katabami Kinzan _en busca del rebelde al cual debían capturar y recuperar el pergamino hurtado.

-Ya era hora.- la voz molesta de Uchiha, llamó la atención de los recién llegados. Habían estado esperando casi 3 horas.

Estaban bajo un fuerte aguacero, sus ropas escurrían en agua. Hinata yacía sonrojada sentada bajo un árbol y el cansancio en su rostro era evidente. Sasuke por su parte se encontraba junto al objetivo y dos acompañantes de este.

-Vale, Vale. No seas tan problemático.- soltó aburrido el Nara.- Ya estamos aquí chico.-

Sasuke comenzó a tener un tic en el ojo, ante el fresco Nara. Iba a decirle una cuantas, hasta que la sintió a su lado.

-Shikamaru-kun.- saludó la chica con un cabeceó cordial y una alegre sonrisa al verlo.

Desde el nacimiento de "Asuma" el recién nacido hijo de Kurenai, se habían vuelto amigos cercanos. Ya que habían estado muy al pendiente del estado de la mujer durante el embarazo y nacimiento al igual que el resto del equipo 8 y 10. Shikamaru era a petición del mismo Asuma, el padrino del pequeño bebe (Kiba se quejó a viva voz por ello, pero no había más que hacer al respecto) Hinata en cambio, era una especie de hermana mayor. Así que la amistad entre los chicos fue más cercana con el pasar de los días.

-Hinata.- el chico se acercó, mientras Genma supervisaba el arresto, colocándolos en posición para el traslado.

Shikamaru notó el estado de la Hyuga, pues su sonrojo no era normal. Y por instinto posó su mano en su frente.

-Tienes fiebre.- afirmó el Nara apartando su mano y colocándole la capucha de su pollerón.

Algo que Sasuke le pareció un actuar estúpido _¿Acaso no era un genio?_ Ambos estaban empapados _¿Qué lograba con eso?¿cubrirla para que no se siguiera mojando?_. El Nara solo había actuado por reflejo, pues siempre había creído que Hinata inspiraba protección y tranquilidad a diferencia de las demás mujeres que había conocido, _mandonas e intimidantes y también problemáticas si podía agregar_.

-Estoy bien Shikamaru kun.- sonrió con dulzura ante el gesto de protección del chico.

Sasuke estaba comenzando a irritarse, pues aquellos dos osaban en ignorarlo y nadie ignoraba a un Uchiha.

-Quizás deberías regresar con ustedes, para asegurarme.- dijo Shikamaru

-No.- ambos jóvenes lo miraron con sorpresa, hasta el Uchiha se sorprendió que su boca se abriera sin permiso.- para que retrasar tu misión.- quiso corregir

-Uchiha san ti…tiene razón Shikamaru kun es…estaré bien.-

El peli-negro soltó un aburrido suspiro.- Vale, lástima que está saturado el cupo para llevarlos a la aldea.- se giró y camino a donde ya lo esperaba el sello para la tele-transportación. – Los veré en la aldea.- se despidió con un gesto de mano adentrándose al sello para desparecer del lugar.

Hinata suspiró, pues no podía seguir fingiendo el sentirse bien ante su amigo, estaba también aliviada de haber terminado con éxito la misión y no haberle fallado al Uchiha en su estado. Pues realmente se sentía mal y con las condiciones climáticas su estado había empeorado sumándole al resfriado la intensa fiebre que sentía en esos momentos.

Sasuke notó como la chica se tambaleó -¿Hyuga?.-

Lo último que vio Hinata fue la preocupada mirada del Uchiha, mientras dejo caer su cabeza hacia atrás perdiendo la conciencia. Sasuke la atrapó a tiempo antes de que llegara al suelo. Suspiró irritado con una idea en mente. Ser_ su enfermero_, pues no la iba dejar morir. Ya tenía muchas muertes en su negra conciencia, no iba agregar una más. La levantó en brazos y no pudo apartar la vista de su rostro, sus cejas azuladas, sus pestañas largas, su sonrojo esta vez debido a la fiebre, sus labios. _Grave error_ fijarse en ellos. Sacudió su cabeza, decidió ir de nuevo a la villa y alquilar un cuarto en cualquier hostal hasta que se recuperara.

**.**

Ahí estaba en aquella habitación sentado en la cama junto Hyuga. La chica encargada del Hostal había sido excesivamente amable gracias a la encantadora frialdad del Uchiha, para que su supuesta hermana recuperara la salud para viajar. Le había proporcionado todo lo habido en el lugar, para que él cuidara de ella. Para la chica del lugar, _"no había nada más excitante que un chico protegiendo a su tierna hermana"_. Eso había dicho ella, provocando que Sasuke la fulminara con la mirada y desapreciará el sonrojo en la chica.

Colocó el paño frio en su frente, para así ayudar a bajar la fiebre. El Uchiha suspiró con pesar al darse cuenta que seguía mirándola con fascinación reverencial como si la chica estuviera haciendo la gran cosa. Pues ella solo dormía.

Se colocó de pie por décima vez y se apartó de ella. Despojándose de la parte de arriba de su vestimenta, dejando ver parte de su escultural anatomía, adentrándose al cuarto de baño para mojar su rostro una vez más pues se sentía acalorado. _¿Y cómo no?_ Había presenciado como la chica responsable del hostal había despojado a la Hyuga de sus ropas húmedas, dejándola con una camisa que solo cubría lo necesario. Le había dado la espalda mientras le cambiaban, pero su cuerpo le traicionaba mirando en más de una ocasión. A él le había secado su ropa con anterioridad luego vino por la ropa de la oji-perla, después de buscarle algo que le cubriese.

-Tomare una ducha.- se dijo mirándose al espejo frente al grifo.

Y lo hizo despojándose de su ropa restante, adentrándose a la ducha. El agua acariciaba su torso y músculos trabajados que el entrenamiento diario le dejaba. El Uchiha se relajó bajo el agua caliente que salía de la regadera hasta que un flashazo de la chica en la cascada vino a su mente nuevamente y lo hizo tener un problema en su entrepierna.

-Mierda.- soltó frustrado.

Y cambio de llave abriendo el agua fría, para que golpeara de lleno su cuerpo y le calmara. Agradecía que la chica no estuviera consiente (pues hacia unos minutos que se había quedado dormida de nuevo) para que no lo escuchara maldecir a ella y a Tsunade por meterlo en esa jodida misión y para sumarle ahora estaba al cuidado de la Hyuga. El Karma le estaba cobrando con creces sus pecados.

Salió de la ducha ya más relajo, pero aun con su malhumor presente. Decidido a drogar a la chica si era posible para que se recuperara y largarse de una vez. Se acercó a ella y nuevamente se perdió en su imagen.

Su piel se veía suave, haciéndole sin darse cuenta sentarse a su lado nuevamente _¿La despertaría al querer comprobarlo? _Su mano actuó por reflejo y con sus dedos tocó con suma delicadeza su cálida mejilla. Era suave en verdad, como si estuviera tocando la mismísima seda. Con cuidado delineó su rostro con sus dedos, hasta llegar a sus carnosos labios color cereza. Usó el pulgar y los delineo, provocándole morderse el inferior suyo. Se acercó un poco más, mandando a la mierda la razón, su aroma natural lo embriagaba. _Lavanda_, comenzó a gustarle mucho ese aroma. Fijo la mirada ónix en sus labios y se sintió perdido, pero a la vez decidido. Solo rozaría los labios, quería sentirlos contra los suyos un segundo. _Más cerca_ pensó. Sintió el cálido aliento de la chica y cerró los ojos decidido acabar con su tortura.

-Nii san.- susurró la chica en sueños.

Eso fue suficiente para recuperar su cordura y colocarse en pie de manera abrupta, tomar su camisa y salir de ese maldito cuarto. Decidido a borrar sus pensamientos con Sake.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Los primeros rayos de sol se colaban por la ventana, golpeando de apoco el rostro de la chica. Se sentía un poco mareada y parpadeo un par de veces para acostumbrarse a la luz. Se vio en una cómoda habitación, supuso que ahí su compañero la había llevado tras perder la conciencia, ya le agradecería por las molestias al llegar a la Aldea. Estaba aturdida así que de poco a poco empezó a notar algunas cosa. Primero percibió un fuerte olor a alcohol de arroz que le llegaba a sus fosas nasales, eso en parte era bueno al fin la congestión nasal se había ido. Lo segundo si la alarmó pues no llevaba sus habituales ropas, hallándose con una camisa escandalosamente peligrosa. Y por último causándole una arritmia cardiaca fue ver un brazo apresando su cintura, entonces fue consciente del cálido aliento que golpeaba su cuello. Aquello la hizo hiperventilar, y giró su cabeza sobre su hombro de manera robótica. Para encontrarse con el pacifico e inigualable rostro del Uchiha.

Hinata soltó un gritito de sorpresa, haciendo que Sasuke abriera los ojos abruptamente.

-¿Pero qué mierda?.-

El chico la soltó de golpe casi empujándola, y colocándose en pie en un parpadeo. La verdad no recordaba cómo había llegado a la habitación, pero debió de estar demasiado ebrio para exponerse de esa manera. Hinata desvió la mirada pues su torso estaba desnudo y con alarma se cubrió hasta el cuello con las sabanas, pues esa no era forma de estar ante su compañero, ni ante nadie.

-Hyuga yo…-soltó incomodo el Uchiha.

Hinata lo miró avergonzada también, y notó que se esforzaba por hablar dada la situación, la cabeza de Hinata empezó a deducir hipótesis. Sasuke había pasado la noche en vela cuidándole y en un intento por no dormirse y estar en guardia ingirió Sake. Sonrió al comprender "según ella" lo que había pasado.

-Descuide U…Uchiha-san.- la chica se sonrojo apretando las sabanas con las que se cubría contra su cuerpo.- Usted debió estar muy cansado y en su estado no distinguió la situación.-

- Eso parece.- contestó mordaz.- ¿Cómo te sientes?.- cambio el tema si seguía indagando sobre el porqué se embriago. La lanzaría por la ventana.

Y no le costó mucho cambiar el tema, pues ella le dio una de esas sonrisa tan suyas, haciendo que su malhumor quedara en el olvido.

-Mejor Uchiha san, siento haber sido una molestia.-

Sasuke no contestó nada pues sintió que si lo hacía, soltaría algo que en ese momento apareció en su mente y se negaba aceptarlo. Cogió su ropa y se colocó la parte superior de esta.

-Vístete. Te veo abajo.- dijo antes de salir de la habitación.

Hinata lo vio marcharse y una nueva sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro. Quizás había una poca probabilidad de que su persona, le fuera agradable a Sasuke Uchiha después de todo.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Hola aquí de nuevo con un capi más. Aunque créanme que me costó horrores. Hasta se me ocurrió otra historia, más adelante la verán._

_Agradezco mucho a mi __**JenSchiffer**__ por las correcciones y hacer de mi capi algo decente. Gracias a ella sus ojos no sangraran jajajaja_

_Sasuke tienes sospechas de que le pasa pero es tan cabezota que no lo acepta ¿Cuándo lo hará? Ni yo sé. Como ven los capis son nuevos o distintos. Espero que el desarrollo de la historia vaya gustando. Muy pronto hará su aparición mi Neji quien es importante en esta historia (y en todas mis historias de hecho xD, son una obsesiva) _

_Bueno la siguiente actualización va esperar un poco tengo proyectos, actualizar e __**GaaHina**__ me acosan por ello, tengo que hacer o más bien terminar dos __**One- shot**__, base una cita a ciegas en mi grupo ItaHinaSasu y uno base un grupo de roll este último será un __**Dark fic **__**MadaxOc. **__Ojala les guste…_

_Hasta el próximo capi, no los hare esperar tanto._

_Abrazos y besitos virtuales_

_**:::::Shaoran:::::**_

.

.

.

**::Shaoran::**


End file.
